Furuba: The Parallel World
by shericka
Summary: This is kind of a fanfic/ what would happen type of story if practically EVERYONE in fruits basket were gay and somehow they mostly ended up in love with Yuki… don't ask how... Basic info: so far everyone's straight except the people already not
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO FRUITS BASKET!**

"I watched as the lavender haired Prince Charming walked through the front door of a particularly wonderful house with an exceptionally handsome dark brown haired man awaited for him to-"

"To kick him in the face." Yuki finished for Shigure. "What the hell is your sudden fascination with narrating people Shigu? Its getting annoying and quite frankly, something a serial killer would do while stalking teenagers." He lifted one purple eyebrow and shook his head disapprovingly.

"You really need a life."

"Me? I have a life!" Shigure argued back.

"Sitting at home all day while writing pervy books isn't having a life."

"Yeah, whatever. Call it what you will. You're just jealous you'll never be as famous as I am." He taunted back.

"If that was the problem, I would have been home almost an hour earlier, except, oh wait! I'm about a thousand times more popular than you. I have to run home every day dodging groups of girls. And the whole 'let them hug you and you turn into a freak' thing doesn't exactly help." Yuki stated while throwing his heavy backpack to the floor.

"Hey. You break the floor, and you're paying for it. Keeping up after you and Kyo is too much damn work." Shigure looked down into his thin, paperless wallet and sniffled. "And it's killing my wallet!" he said while opening it up for emphasis.

"Then tell the damn baka neko to stop trying to fight me. He's never gonna win anyway. All he's doing is breaking all your shit." He said truthfully, then scanned the room. "Speaking of the idiot, when's the last time you saw him? It's about time for his weekly ass-kicking."

"Yuki! He's your cousin!"

"Yeah, and I'm related to all of you how?" he said, looking skeptical. "Everyone always says you, Kyo, Hatsu, and everyone else are all my cousin, and vice versa, by my uncles and aunts aren't related to any of you guys. That's a buncha bullshit. If we're related, there's no proof." He started going through his backpack looking for his cell phone. A small box fell out to the floor with a 'thump'.

"Yuki? What this?" the brunette asked, now holding the object.

"What's what?" he started before turning around, then continued with a nervous look in his eyes. "Oh…. That's um… nothing. Just give it back."

"Looks like a box of cards." He said as he waved it around, then wrinkled his nose as a smell hit him. "Wait a minute. What the hell is in here?" as he opened it up and a small bag of dark green came into vision. Then turning to Yuki with a surprised look "is this weed?" then got up. "Holy shit Yuki! Are you seriously smoking weed? I thought you were the genius kid in the family? Where the hell did you even get this!"

"Why do you care? I mean really. Of all the things going on in my life, you freak out about the weed?" then before snatching the box from Shigure "my weed, not yours. Stop worrying about it. Its not like you even noticed it before."

"I care because I'm supposed to be your guardian, so I'm responsible for taking care of you." Then added "how long have you been doing weed?"

"Not that long. I was doing other things before that. Remember that one time I started freaking out and acting weird?" then continued after a nod and understanding look from Shigure "I was on acid." And smiled mischievously. Then, watching the surprised look on his face decided to rub it in. "told ya you never noticed before."

"Why the hell are you doing drugs?" Shigure yelled at him.

"You wouldn't understand." He said as his violet eyes fell to the floor in a way that looked almost… guilty. "If you were having the same thoughts I am, you'd be on drugs too."

"What could possibly be so horrible to make you turn to that?"

"If I tell you, you'll just laugh. I know you will. That's why I haven't told anyone. Besides, Kyo would die laughing if he knew." Then considered and shivered. "Yep. He'd definitely never let me live it down. Neither would you."

"What is it? Just tell me already. It can't be that bad. I mean really, I'm not making fun of you for being a virgin, and that's funny to me."

"Shigu…" he started. "I'm not a virgin."

"Oh? Is that the secret? Oh no! You had sex with an ugly girl! That's what you're afraid to tell us!"

"No! That's not it. Trust me, if it were that simple, id tell you."

"Then what is it! As your legal guardian, I order you to tell me!" Shigure tried.

"That just makes things worse. If I tell you, you're just going to-"

"Going to what? Disown you? Didn't your parents already kind of do that? Why would you be afraid of that anymore?"

"Cause I don't wanna be on my own. All alone. I'm confused enough. I don't need to add that to the list."

"Just tell me dammit!" he said frustratedly.

"Fine. But you have to swear on your, well actually, my, life not to tell anyone, especially Kyo. Cus if you do, ill make sure no one has the time to make fun of me. Ill kill myself."

"God. So serious. Fine. I swear on your life. Now just tell me. You don't have to be so damn dramatic."

"Fine. Ill tell you." He sighed and took a long deep breath, then slowly said "well…. The secret is…. That…. I'm…." he kept glancing from the floor, back to Shigure's eyes, and back down at the floor again. "Gay."

Shigure tilted his head to the side and said "okay, if you're not going to tell me, don't just make something up instead."

"I'm not making it up. I even told you that I'm not a virgin. I've had sex with guys."

"Impossible. Try telling Kyo that. He'd die by choking to death on his own lungs from laughing too hard."

"That's why I told you NOT TO TELL KYO! You think I'm kidding and I'm not! What more fucking proof do you want?" he screamed out at Shigure.

Still thinking he was joking, Shigure decided. "Make out with a guy in front of me, and ill believe it."

"Here, ill make it easier for you to believe." Yuki said before stepping closer to Shigure. He then laced fingers with both his hands.

"And holding my hand proves what exactly?"

"Don't worry. You'll see." He then smirked.

Now feeling nervous, he said "why does that smile make me feel like something bad is going to hap-"and was interrupted by Yuki harshly pressing his lips to his own. "Yuki! What are you doi-"

"No talking. I have a point to prove." He practically moaned.

Then once again pressed his lips to Shigure's, though lighter this time. He put one foot behind Shigure's and made him walk backwards, tripping over and landing on the ground with Yuki on top. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and moved his body more on top of Shigu, now laying crotch-to-crotch. He tangled his hands in Shigure's soft brown hair and grinded his body on him, realizing he was extremely enjoying it himself. He also started to realize that he wasn't feeling any resistance from Shigure. His body now fully realizing what it wanted, Shigure flipped them around and was now on top, but making no efforts to stop what was going on. They sat there for a bit, nothing more than a tangled mess of hair, with hands and mouths touching everywhere. Shigure then slid his hand down to the front of Yuki's jeans, gaining appreciative soft moans from him as he did so and started to gently squeeze. Shigure then changed position and started grinding harder onto Yuki.

"Oh god. Stop teasing me already!" Yuki breathed, then whimpered "you know its starting to hurt." As they both glanced down at the bulges in their pants.

Shigure then decided as he looked into Yuki's bright eyes "ill try to make sure it doesn't hurt." He then started to unbutton his own pants as Yuki slapped his hand away and did it himself. He did the same to his own. Then as their pants both slid to the floor, and their underwear with it, Yuki's face turned a bright, almost neon pink color as he saw Shigure laying naked on top of him. He heard a slight chuckle from him, then watched as he himself turned a pinkish color as he glanced down at the naked teenager underneath him. They both breathed heavily and prepared for what was to come. Shigure then lifted Yuki's legs up around him and placed himself at his entrance. They both felt a surge of relief as he slowly slid himself inside of Yuki. Even though Yuki could feel the pain too, he didn't care. This was his price to pay for being with Shigure. He was much thicker and longer than the guys Yuki was used to being with. After a few thrusts, Shigure heard a loud moan escape from Yuki's lips that told him where to direct his focus. He slowly pulled out, gaining a protesting groan from his partner, then quickly thrust in again. Yuki then wrapped his legs around him tighter and buried his face into the brunettes shoulder, attempting not to make too many sounds, or show any signs of weakness. After more thrusts, Yuki practically screamed out "god! Harder! Harder!" then got quiet after the realization that he had broken his silence, but not before giving Shigure a new goal, to make Yuki scream out again. Yuki then bit down lightly on his neck, trying to prevent another outburst. Shigure realized he was being stubborn and started to thrust harder, and began to pump him too. He felt as his hole squeezed tighter around him, increasing the pleasure. Then, wrapping his hand around and rubbing tightly the head of Yuki's penis, he thrust in one last time and got the second scream from Yuki that he was waiting for. Yuki spilled out, some getting onto the floor, but most on Shigure's stomach. He then himself came inside of Yuki and flipped over to let the lavender teen lay on top of him. They both layed there for a few minutes, panting, out of breath, and covered with a thin layer of sweat, until Shigure broke the silence.

"And you thought I would freak out." They both looked into each others eyes and burst into fits of laughter. This wasn't the ending either of them had been expecting.

Author's Note: this is NOT, I repeat, NOT a one shot! It feels like it, but its not. There will be plenty more chapters (if someone, at least one person, messages me and comments on the story!) trust me, almost all the characters will get their chance with Yun-Yun. *smiles mischievously* :]


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO FRUITS BASKET!

(Chapter two!)

The morning after, Yuki woke up in an unfamiliar bed and rubbed his eyes.

"…the fuck?" he said sleepily. "Where the hell am I?"

"Glad to see you don't wake up angry." Shigure said sarcastically. You're a pretty heavy sleeper, you know. And you're extremely light. You actually slept the whole time as I carried you to my room."

"Why did you carry me to your room?" Yuki asked confusedly. "Why not back to my room? You know if that baka neko comes looking for me and finds me in your room we'll never hear the end of it."

"It's better than finding you naked on the floor of the kitchen, don't you think?" then watched as Yuki turned pink, thinking about what had happened last night.

"Ugh. You know I can't think in the morning. Just be glad I'm not acting like a zombie right now." Then looking around the room. "At least your room's cleaner than mine." Next, answering Shigure's surprised look "just cuz I'm gayer than you doesn't mean I have to be cleaner."

Shigure then asked "what's with the pouting?" after noticing Yuki's expression.

"I need my iPOD. I'll die without my music!" then with puppy dog eyes "can you get it for me?"

"You just told me that your room is filthy, how in the hell would I find it?"

Yuki glared at Shigure for a minute, then got up, ready to do it himself, but squeaked and got back under the covers. "y-you didn't tell me-e I was st-till NAKED!" he stuttered.

Shigure chuckled then responded. "Well what did you think was going to happen? I just magically slide your clothes back on without waking you up?"

Now Yuki was a deep shade of red, and feeling extremely embarrassed. "Well… um… I know you're not supposed to ask this kind of thing, but …. Um…"

Shigure then noticing what he was trying to say, stopped him and said "don't worry. You were perfect." Then ruffled his hair and said "now put your clothes on and go get that damn iPOD you're so worried about."

About a minute later Yuki returned with his iPOD and headphones and started to smile as Shigure's face wrinkled up.

"What the hell are you listening to? I can hear it through the headphones."

"Asking Alexandria. Its screamo, you wouldn't understand."

"Well no shit I don't. What the hell is the purpose of it? You can't even understand what they're say-, no, screaming."

"You just have bad ears." he then put one headphone in Shigure's ear. "Listen closely."

After about three minutes of what Shigure considered torture, he asked "ok. I understand them, but how the hell can you listen to this?"

"What are you talking about? This is my favourite song by them!"

Pulling the earpiece out of his ear, Shigure said "how about you keep this part of yourself a secret from me?"

"Fine. Suit yourself. I still love it!" he then got quiet for a second and added "so… what exactly is our relationship now?"

"Ummm…." Shigure thought for a bit. He apparently liked having sex with him… but apart from that, he didn't particularly care for him. He pondered for a little longer and decided. Getting into a relationship with Yuki would mean no more sex with women, and he wasn't about to give that up. Besides, dating Yuki would surely land him in jail. It was illegal after all.

"Sex buddies?" he wondered what Yuki would say back.

A frown spread across his face and he looked away. "oh." Realizing that that's all he was to him. A way to have fun and give nothing in return. Yuki got up from the bed and turned away with tears in his eyes. "Um… I have to go… I um… promised a friend I would meet them…" at this point he didn't even care if Shigure saw through his lie.

He went to the bathroom mirror, fixed his hair, and left to go see Hatsu. At least he'd never turn me down. As he started leaving he heard a rustle from behind a tree.

"If you're ever going to beat me in a fight, you have to be sneakier than that." Then after the ginger haired boy came out from behind the tree he continued "now fuck off. I'm not in the mood."

"And why's that? Too scared to fight me?" Kyo said cockily.

"How's this then: fuck off, before I tell you why I'm not in the mood. And trust me, you're not going to like it. I didn't want anyone, especially you, to find out cuz I was afraid of being laughed at, but I don't give a shit anymore." He practically screamed at Kyo.

"You're just a coward! You're doing this because you know you're not ready and that I'm stronger, and that I'm going to win!" Kyo argued.

"Fine. Don't listen to reason. I'm tired and not in the mood to fucking fight you because last night I had sex with a guy and now my ass hurts, and I'm pissed and depressed cuz it turns out all he wants to be is 'fuck buddies', so you still wanna fight me? Cuz no matter how I'm feeling I can still kick your ass."

The carroty-haired boy only stood there, with the facial expression of pure shock. "You WHAT!" he shouted.

"I had sex with a guy last night. I'm gay. So how's it feel knowing that all those times you lost in a fight to a gay guy?"

"You're kidding. There's no way you're gay!" he shouted back at the lilac haired teen.

"Want proof?" he said before hopping in front of Kyo and kissing him on the lips.

"Gahhhh! What the hell is that for?" he screamed.

"You wanted proof I was gay. Need I go further?"

"That was my first kiss you asshole!" he said while wiping his lips.

"Ooops. Now can I go? You've kept me here for long enough. I wanna find Hatsu." Then left Kyo in the woods cussing and stomping around.

*at Hatsu's house*

Yuki raised his hand to Hatsuharu's front door and knocked lightly.

A few seconds later he was greeted by a warm big hug, and for once, didn't resist.

"So… what brings the great Yun-Yun here to see me?" Haru said, not releasing him from his hug.

"Uh… well… long story short, I realized I'm gay. Just wanted to tell you that I guess…" he almost whispered.

"Really? Common. Don't joke around me. If you aren't, then you deserve this for lying!" and he stopped hugging him for a second so he could kiss him on the cheek.

"Yes, I'm really gay. And a kiss on the cheek? How would that punish a straight guy? I just kissed Kyo on the lips before coming here." Then added from looking at Haru's face "he had it coming to him. He was being a dick, I told him to fuck off or suffer, and he wouldn't leave me alone, so I kissed him. Apparently I stole his first kiss. How's that for torture?" and Yuki started to smile evilly.

"Hmmm. Interesting. So why did you want to see me?"

"Well… I don't really know… it depends. You still dating Rin?"

"no." then frowned sadly. "She dumped me again."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing. She said something about Akito and misery, and a buncha other stuff. All I really heard was 'we're over'."

"So… while you wait for her to turn sane again… you wanna go out with me maybe?" Yuki asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to? I told you you're the only man for me!" then smiled like an idiot.

"So… does that count as me asking, or do I have to ask again?"

"Well, I don't know. What do you think this means?" then Haru threaded his fingers in Yun-Yun's hair and pressed him against the wall.

"If your parents see me, they'll kill you." he reasoned.

"They're not ho~me" then smiled widely and started kissing Yuki.

"But, if they come home and-"

"Shhh. I don't care. Just kiss. I've waited for this moment for like almost ten years. We can talk later. After a while of making out, Hatsu grabbed Yuki's crotch and started squeezing as they kissed. "mmmhmmm." He moaned.

"You get turned on fast." He said while laughing. He was waiting for an "ok" from Yuki, but feeling the bulge in his jeans took that as a yes. He put his other arm around Yuki and walked until they were in his house and then went up to his room. He placed Yuki on the bed and asked "this your first time?" then Yuki breathed back the answer no.

"Condom? Lube?" by this point he was too out of breath to use any complete sentences.

"No. its ok." Then he was about to take off Yuki's jeans, when the doorbell rang. Yuki looked up at Haru, wondering what he was going to do. "Aren't you going to-"

"It's not more important than this." He said before continuing. Then the they heard someone walking in the hallway.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit! I told you you're parents would be home!" Yun-Yun then zipped his pants back up and they tried to not look guilty as they opened the door.

"AKITO?" they said in unison.

Akito then smirked and said "surprised to see me?"

Yuki and Hatsu then looked at each other with fear. This could not be good.

Author's Note: COMENT COMENT COMENT COMENT COMENT COMENT COMENT! COMMENT DAMMIT! :'(

I might cry if you don't!

-also, IDK what story it was (either this or my other one) but whoever is in a country other than the U.S. that's reading my story, YOU ROCK! :D


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO FRUITS BASKET!

"What the hell do you want from me you damn leech?" Haru said rudely.

Akito laughed then said "isn't it a little rude to greet your superiors like this? Or did your parents never teach you any manners? And besides, rude one, its not you that I'm interested in. I was looking for Yuki." Then smiled wickedly.

Haru and Yuki glanced back at each other again.

"um… we were kind of in the middle of talking about something important, so we're gonna need you to… um… stay out there for a bit while we talk." Yuki said, trying to buy themselves time to create an excuse.

"If its something important, then don't you think the most important person you know should also be in the room?" he said, smirking.

"You cocky bastard." Haru said while shaking his head. "If it weren't for science, I swear, you'd think the universe evolved around you. And you wonder why nobody ever wants to be around you." Then shut the door in Akito's face.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yuki whispered.

"Trying not to turn him into my personal soccer ball and kicking him into the street. I swear, one day he's going to be all alone, and there'll be no one around to stop me, and I'll just beat the living shit out of him." He then smiled. "Yep. That sounds like a good plan to me."

"Well right now we have to think of something as to why I'm in your room. And we can't let anyone find out we're dating, or he'll tear you apart!"

"Psh. He's the one who should be afraid of me. And I've been thinking about his whole obsession with people's relationships. I think he has a thing for you."

Yuki's face showed nothing but pure fright. "Let's hope for everyone's sake that's not true. Cuz if it is, then the reason he's destroying everyone else's relationships is because he can't get the person he wants, and if that person is me, he'll never be happy. But enough about that sadistic bastard. I'll go find out what he wants from me."

He then opened the door back up to see a grumpy, glaring Akito in the hallway. "Good conversation?" he said sarcastically.

"What the hell do you want from Yuki?" Haru said angrily.

"That's for me to know and Yuki to find out." Then smiled evilly again. "Comon Yuki. Let's go."

"Go where?" he puzzled.

"Once again, what's with all the questions? Just do what I say, or you'll regret it. How's that for an explanation?" he said while focusing on the expression on yYuki's face and then smiling.

"For someone that everybody hates, you sure smile a lot." Haru pitched in.

"Haru! Shut up before he does something awful to you!" he harshly whispered at him.

"Hmmm. That's right. I guess you're not used to seeing people smiling, seeing as all you do is hang around that filthy whore Rin. What's up with you two? She cheat on you with another man? Or is the whore just sleeping around with half the fucking city? Filthy diseased whore. Surprised she hasn't already given you at least twelve ST-" then was stopped by Hatsuharu slamming his fist into his face

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME, YOU PIECE OF WALKING SHIT? I WILL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT _WHO_ YOU ARE! I WILL KILL YOU!" haru bellowed at him, his eyes filled with fury and still holding Akito by the neck of his shirt.

"Hatsu! Let him go! He's not worth it!" Yuki said as he tried to stop Haru from hitting him again. He tried to pull him back, but he was already in black Haru mode, and he knew it was useless. He repeatedly punched him and Yuki kept trying to reason him out of it. "let him go dammit!" then as he tried prying his grip off of Akito, Haru turned around and in a fit of blind anger, struck him in the stomach, even harder than the hits he had given to Akito. Akito's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he had just seen. Did he really just hit Yuki?

Hatsu immediately returned to his normal self, and saw what he had done to Yuki. He was sitting on the floor in a corner, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Ohmigawd Yuki! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Just leave me alone! I can't date someone who just turns into an angry violent asshole like you! We're over!" he shrieked at him, now standing up and clutching his stomach.

"No! Yuki! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

"No! Fuck you! You talk about how awful Akito is, and you never sat down and realized, you're just as fucking bad as him!" then as Haru tried to stop him from leaving, "I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Yuki screamed before running out the door with a loud slam.

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!

The chapters will get shorter and shorter and worse and worse if no one comments!

* author continues to froth at the mouth* COMMENT!

I'll give you a cookie…. :D (if I had one) *sniffle*

And don't worry, this isn't what I was talking about for everyone getting their turn with Yun-Yun. If you want me to have something happen between certain people in my story, comment and I'll try my best!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO FRUITS BASKET!

After the fight with Haru, Yuki went back home with a look of sadness on his face and still clutching his stomach. He walked through the front door and plopped down onto the couch, not even caring that Kyo was on the same one.

Kyo and Shigure then glanced over at the miserable looking Yuki. "What's wrong with you?" Shigure asked.

Yuki then looked over at him. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"What happened? Did Hatsuharu reject you?" Kyo asked snidely.

"No you fucktard." He grumbled.

"Then what happened? Did it go okay?" Shigure asked again.

"No, it didn't go 'okay'. It went perfectly, and horribly." The looks on their faces made him go on. "Long story short, I asked him out, he said yes, we were gonna have sex, Akito knocked, we stopped, Akito pissed off Haru, Haru beat the shit out of him, I tried to stop it, he hit me, and I dumped him and came back here. That good enough for you?" he said quickly.

They both sat there, wide eyed and confused, then Kyo was the first to speak. "Well if he hit you cuz you were defending Akito, then you deserved it." His remark was accompanied by a shoe to the face, as Yuki kicked him and sent him flying out of the room, breaking their back door again.

"Now was that really necessary? Must we destroy the door _every_ week?" then pulled out his wallet. "Remember? We talked about this. My wallet has feelings too."

"Yeah, well will your wallet be able to save Kyo when I kick him into the next nationality? Cuz I'll kick him 'til he's Mexican for all I care."

Shigure laughed then added "is that really necessary? That sounds expensive to fix."

"Then tell the fucktard to leave me alone."

"What's with the new word?" he puzzled.

"I made it up, I like it, and it perfectly describes Kyo. That's why." He then paused for a bit. "I wonder why Akito wanted to see me though. I doubt it was actually impor-" then stopped to block an attempted sneak attack by Kyo. "tant." He finished. "Seriously Kyo? And you dare to call yourself Asian? You are nowhere close to being anything, let alone the race of, a ninja. A heard of starving elephants rampaging for food is stealthier than you."

"Must we really be so cruel, Yuki? He's your cousin. Try to be nice."

"If he's counted as my cousin, then you are too, and they made up a word for what we did yesterday. Its called incest." then folded his arms. "You still wanna say we're related?"

Shigure shivered. "No. That's fine with me."

"What did you two do?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"Noth-" Shigure started.

"We had s-" Yuki stopped then looked at Shigure. "Oh damn. This is something we should have talked about."

"Did you guys have sex?" Kyo yelled.

"No!" Shigure tried to say while laughing. "That would never happen!" then looked towards Yuki with pleading eyes.

Kyo looked back at Yuki for the truth. "Um… we slipped, and I fell on top of him… that's all." then glared at Shigure as if saying 'you owe me'.

The room's silence was interrupted by Yuki's ring tone.

Is it still me that makes you sweat, am I who you think about in bed, as the lights are turning off as you're sliding off your dress-

"Oh great." He said sarcastically. "Haru's calling."

"What the hell's up with your ring tone!" Kyo shouted.

Yuki chuckled. "If you think that's bad, you better hope to god you're not in the room when anyone else calls." Then they heard music start up again. "Ooops. Spoke too soon."

you stupid mother fucker, stupid mother fucker, stupid mother fuck- is it simple enough for you, or do you have to stand there while still following me, is it sim-

Yuki started laughing again. "Well I know whose phone he tried to use."

"Who the hell did you give such an awful ring tone to?" Shigure asked.

Then grinning, "Akito."

"Wonder how many phones he's gonna try to use to call me." then added "this should be fun."

After about five times of hearing you stupid mother fucker, stupid mother fucker, stupid mother fuck- is it simple enough for you, or do you have to stand there while still following me, is it sim- Yuki finally snapped. He then waited to hear you stupid mother fu-

He flipped the phone open and shouted "STOP CALLING ME YOU FUCKTARD! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU CALL!" then slammed it shut. A few seconds later they heard a 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!' and looked down. "Oh joy, a text."

god, u dont hav 2 scream

me! it was haru callng b4,

I jst calld the last tme 2 √ on u.

"Shigure, Akito is an adult, right?" he asked skeptically.

"Personality wise, no, but in terms of it being illegal if you two had sex, yes. Why?"

"Cuz he texts like a retarded two year old. I expect this much from Kyo."

"HEY! Standing right here!" the orange haired idiot shouted.

"I _really_ wish you weren't" Yuki said, thinking he would hopefully leave, and then texted back to Akito.

Leave me alone! If I don't

want to talk to him, then I

don't want to talk to you

either! :[

"so, you guys know that I can practically hack anything electronic, right?" Yuki said smiling evilly.

"now we do." They both said suspiciously. "why?"

"cuz I made it so every time I call someone else, a certain ring tone plays. It's a shame you don't have a phone Kyo."

"Now I'm glad I don't." Kyo said with one raised eyebrow.

Yuki pressed a few numbers and Shigure's phone vibrated, then rang

I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah) you mother fuckers don't know how to act (yeah) cuz you're burnin' up my body, that's a fact (yeah) (bring it to the chorus) dirty babe, you see these shackles, baby I'm the slave, I'll let you whip me if I misbehave, its just that no one makes me feel this way-

Shigure cringed "you had better never call me when I'm with my boss! I'd get fired!"

"But I lo~ve that song!" then looked back over at Kyo, making him cringe too, "its so naughty. Besides, JT is soooo sexy. Or at least, he was."

"that's just creepy. Keep your gay-ness to yourself. No one wants to hear about it." Kyo said rudely, provoking an angry look from Yuki.

Yuki made a few weird chirping sounds and the other two looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Yuki, I'm starting to fear for your sanity. What are you doing?" Shigure questioned.

"oh, you'll see." Then grinned almost psychotically at Kyo. A few seconds later, a swarm of rats came through the hole in the back door.

"Gah! Rats! What the hell?" Kyo yelled.

"take him away, guys." Then the rats chased Kyo out of the house and left.

Shigure looked back over at him "That was incredibly creepy. Note to self, never make Yuki angry, or the rats will devour you."

"they wont _devour_ him per say. They'll probably munch on him a little bit. And he might need a rabies shot, but I've been thinking he needs one for a while now."

"Now I know why Akito likes you so much. You have an evil side."

"Do I have to call the rats back?" he said, tilting his head towards the door.

He shivered "No, I'm good." Then thought for a bit. "So, you gave me that 'you owe me' look earlier. What do I have to do?" then he sighed, expecting something terrible.

"Not sure yet." Then pondered for a moment "So… on another note… is that 'sex buddies' offer still good?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

Shigure stuttered from shock. "U-um. Yeah. Y-eah, there's no pr-roblem wit-th that."

"Good." Yuki said, then wrapped his arms around Shigure's neck and kissed him gently on the lips. They then heard another beep from his phone as Shigure glanced at a text.

"Sorry Yuki. I gotta go." Yuki frowned.

"Oh~kay."

Shigure then grabbed his things and got in his car, then quickly drove away, making Yuki suspicious.

"wonder what he's hiding…" he said to himself, then got an evilly genius plan. He brought out his laptop and hacked into Shigure's phone. "lets see who just texted you…" as he went through the firewalls. He finally got to it and read it.

meet me the house.

dnt b suspicis.

The awful grammar reminded him of Akito's, then a thought popped in his mind. "It couldn't be…" as he checked who the sender was. His eyes widened. "its Akito? What the hell does he want with Shigure?" then another text came in, this time from Shigure.

U had better not tell yuki

about this. If he finds out

we're having sex, I'll

never hear the end of it.

"OHMIFUCKINGGAWD! WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS THAT ABOUT!" he screamed. He decided he could eventually use this against Shigure. "That stupid bastard…thought he could outsmart me. They have no idea the how deep the pile of shit they just got into is." Then started to laugh mischievously. If there was anyone who could come up with an evil plan to get them back, it was him.

Author's Note!

Muwahahaha. And the drama begins. ~for the two people that actually comment (other than my sister…), if there's any particular couple you want to happen, or thing you want to happen, comment and I'll squeeze it in :D

-also, I got the line about kicking Kyo into the next nationality based off of a line from Everybody Hates Chris. And the first song is from Panic! At the Disco and its called 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off'. And the second song is from Mindless Self Indulgence called 'Stupid MF', the third, as everyone knows, is by Justin Timberlake (and whoever the deep-voiced guy is) called 'Sexy Back'

XD COMMENT WITH ADVICE!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO FRUITS BASKET!

(this chapter is the longest chapter I have EVER written! GAH! Also, spoiler alert if you don't already know Akito's secret, you find out. –though you should know by now..)

A few minutes later Kyo walked back into the room and nearly jumped ten feet. He waved his arms and pointed at Yuki. "What are **you** still doing here?" then Yuki looked at his clothes, now covered with nibble marks from the rats and laughed.

"I live here, remember?"

"Didn't Shigure leave?" he questioned.

Yuki laughed madly. "Oh yes. He left all right."

"What did you do to him?" he said cringing slightly.

"Oh, its not what I did, its what I'm going to do." Then added, "Lets keep this to ourselves, okay?"

He looked warily of the plan. "Ok…." Then went back into his room, leaving Yuki to work on his evil plan.

As time flew by, he was still working on perfecting his plan when the door opened and Shigure walked back in.

Yuki then closed his laptop and acted innocent. "So, what did you have to do?"

And not looking even the slightest bit guilty, he said "Oh, not much. Just had to work out some issues about my book, you know, stupid things like the font and release date."

"Oh, so did everything work out okay?" he said, playing like he didn't already know.

"Yeah. It went perfectly." And smiled.

Yuki's gag reflex moved and he felt sick. Hearing 'it went perfectly' must have been about their sex. And he had lied and said he was the only guy who he had slept with. All lies. (Quick Author's Interruption! If you already know Akito's secret, which you should, this is when no one knows yet)

"Hmmm…. You know, I was thinking earlier, and I wanna go over to Akito's place and see what he wanted to talk about earlier." Yuki said, knowing it would freak Shigure out.

"Um, no! You don't want to do that!" he said quickly. "He probably just wants to be an asshole to you."

"You mean like how he's an asshole to _you_?" Yuki said with double meaning.

"Well, he's a total ass to everyone, so you shouldn't do it. He'll probably try to make you have sex with him." He said, trying to get Yuki not to visit him.

"Well, why don't I have sex with him? He is hot after all and not too much older than me."

Shigure's face was shocked. "It would be illegal if you two did."

"It was illegal when you and I did it. You didn't have a problem then." He retorted back.

"Well… he'll just use you! You don't want to." Then honestly "you don't want too. Trust me, you don't know."

"Maybe I will, maybe I wont." Then skipped out the door with Shigure still trying to convince him not to go.

He took out his phone and called Akito. After a few rings, he answered uneasily. "Yuki?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound freaked out?"

"What's up with the ring tone?" he asked, then Yuki laughed.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Well, I was kind of wondering if you still wanted to talk to me like earlier." He said with ulterior motivation.

"Oh. Yeah." He said and sounded like he was smiling. "Want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah. By the time you get here, I'll be a few streets away from Shigu's house. Trust me, you cant miss purple hair."

They both laughed and Akito said he'd get there soon and they hung up.

Yuki started to laugh as he walked. "This will be easier than I thought."

A few minutes later Akito picked Yuki up. "What made you change your mind about talking to me?" he said as he got in the car.

"Ok, listen up, cuz I'm not about to bullshit you like I did with Shigure. I know you two are having sex. I found out about the texts, legally or illegally, doesn't matter, but he does not, and will not, find out that I know. I have my own plan on how to get back at him for lying to me." then sat down and put his seatbelt on. "Understood?"

Akito was stunned. "Well, I have no reason to lie to you since you already know. And how did he lie to you? About where he was? Cuz all men do that."

"Yes he lied about that, and no all men don't do it. But I'm talking about how he said I was the only guy he ever had sex with."

Akito's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "YOU TWO HAD SEX?" as they almost drove off the side of the road.

"AKITO! WATCH THE ROAD!" he screamed. "He didn't tell you? I thought you knew." then laughed. "Guess he was hiding something from you too."

"He's bi?" he questioned.

"Apparently. And still, stop avoiding the question. Why did he say that I'm the only guy he had sex with?"

Akito laughed madly.

"Tell me dammit!" Yuki yelled back at him.

"I'll tell you later. Or rather, you'll probably find out." He said while still laughing. "and what I wanted to talk to you about is…, well, its rather more of a deal." And smiled somewhat evilly.

"What kind of deal?" he asked uneasily.

"Do you care about Kyo?" Akito questioned.

"No. not really. Why?" he answered coldly which shocked Akito.

"Oh really? Well, not care about him in the way you might be thinking, but more of the question 'do you want him to spend the rest of his life locked up in the isolation room?' type of care about." Then continued smiling.

"No. I don't think anyone should go through that. What's your point?"

"My point is, would you be willing to do something to save him from that, even though he hates you?"

Yuki thought for a moment. "Yeah. I guess. Why? What would you have me do?" he said cautiously. "I'm not going to hurt anyone for you." Then thought for a minute. "Or hurt myself for you either."

"No. nothing like that. You just have to do whatever else I want you to, and as long as you do that, he wont get locked up." Akito said as he smiled.

"Well why would I start now? Why not just after you're about to lock him up?"

"Because I feel like it now, not in two years." And said it as if it were obvious.

He then pulled over and started to get out "we're here."

They walked in together, gaining looks from the other people in the room. "You want us to let him in with you, Master Akito?" one of the older women asked shyly.

"Yes. You can all leave for a while." And looked back at them, showing that the word 'can' in this sentence had meant 'must'.

"Yes Master." As the people left the room.

"Good god. They call you master? No wonder you think every one and thing evolves around you."

"Just follow me." he chuckled as he lead Yuki to his room. Yuki shivered, remembering the awful things he had done to practically everyone in that room. Busted eyes, broken bones, and death threats. 'What a lovely place', he thought sarcastically.

They went in the room and sat down.

"So, what is it that you want me to do?" Yuki asked.

"So you're accepting the deal?" he asked, surprised.

Yuki sighed. He did want to help Kyo after all… even though he did nothing to deserve his help… "Yes. I'll do it. Now what do you want me to do?"

"We're going to have sex. This will also explain the Shigure issue."

Yuki knew he had joked about having sex with him to Shigure, but he never thought it would actually happen! "How the hell will that explain Shigure's lie?"

"Don't worry. You'll see. By the way, it doesn't really matter one way or another to me, but are you gay or bi?"

"Well… I don't know. I think gay. I haven't done anything with a girl before."

Akito held back his laughter. "This'll be interesting then." And leaned in and kissed Yuki as he made a face.

"Yuki, if you're going to do this deal, you have to actually make me happy."

Yuki looked back and thought 'God dammit. What did I get myself into?'

"Now, you take the lead." Akito said. Yuki's face lit up with surprise.

"Me? you want me to be the guy? I'm always the girl though!" Yuki said, making Akito laugh again.

"Trust me, you'll find out everything soon enough. You'll find out why you're the guy."

"ohhhhkaaaay….." he said warily as he leaned back over and started kissing Akito.

Akito let him get on top and they started making out. Yuki wasn't used to being the guy, so he was trying to do what Shigure had did. After a while of making out, Akito had slipped his tongue in his mouth and soon they were all over each other. Akito had started to pull on his hair, which Yuki found out that he liked a lot, and soon Yuki had put one leg in between Akito's.

He slipped his hand in Akito's pants and-

"OHMIFUCKINGGAWD!" Yuki started which made Akito look up and think 'finally.'

"YOU'RE A GIRL?" as he got off of him- or now, her, completely shocked.

"Yep. Imma chick." And smiled.

"HOW?"

"Um, because I have two 'X' chromosomes, and boobs and a vagina? Isn't that obvious?"

"But-but.. you act like such… a dick!"

"Your point? This is getting boring. Lets keep going." Akito practically ordered.

"But I'm gay! And you're a girl!" he reasoned.

"And you made a deal with me, so you cant just chicken out now. I thought you were the one with the balls, but apparently not. And besides, you can find out if you really do or don't like girls." And smirked.

He looked back down at her. "Do I have to?" he pleaded.

"Unless you want Kyo to suffer."

Then finally… "Fine."

They started making out again, and Akito felt how awkward it was now with Yuki and figured, 'well if he wont reach in my pants, I'll reach in his'.

She reached her hand down the front of his jeans and he tried to get up. "The deal, remember?" she mumbled as she reached further down his pants, making him gasp. She wrapped her hand around his penis and rubbed gently, feeling his resistance. "Stop trying…" she whispered. She wrapped her fingers around the tip and stroked it, making Yuki collapse on top of her. She smiled then continued, feeling him getting harder in her hand and liking the fact of how submissive he was being. She then unbuttoned his jeans with her other hand and whispered "don't just do nothing." In his ear. He then got off of her a little and started taking her shirt off. She lifted her arms so he could, then he looked down.

"So this is how you've been hiding them." He said absentmindedly as he saw the bandages keeping her breasts down.

He started taking them off and was having trouble and mumbled "Damn bandages… in my way…"

"Let me help." Akito moaned and helped him take off the last of the bandages. As the rest slipped off, Yuki's eyes lit up and he was startled.

"They're HUGE! How did you hide these things!"

Akito laughed. "Not easily." Then "shhh. Less talking, more action."

He then took his own shirt off and started kissing down the side of her neck and chest, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and nibbling lightly. She gasped and started taking his pants off. He then got the hint, unzipped her jeans, and slid them off as she slid off his. "I guess this was one way to find out I'm bi." Yuki chuckled. He put one leg between hers again and started kissing down her stomach, stopping at the bottom of her belly piercing. "do I need a condom?" he breathed, then smiled as she shook her head. He was about to slip it in when Akito said

"Common. You know I want you to. You know it would make me happy. This is your purpose. To make me happy." Yuki stopped suddenly and Akito looked back up at him, confused.

"I-I cant. I just cant." He got off of her and sat on the floor, looking distraught. "I can't just forget about every awful thing you've done to me and the people I know. I'm sorry. For years I was all alone with no one but you, making me miserable and telling me I was useless. I can't forget that. Telling me that my purpose 'is to make you happy' just means my life is meaningless." He put his pants on and grabbed the rest of his clothes. "I'm sorry. I just can't forgive you." Then got up and ran out the door, leaving Akito shocked and naked.

Long Ass Author's Note!

If I were one of them, I'd use a condom!

If I were Yuki, I wouldn't trust Akito to not lie then get knocked up with my kid, and if I were Akito, I sure as hell wouldn't trust Yuki!

I was rereading some of the manga and I realized, I can't make them have sex! Akito is an evil cunt! She makes everyone miserable! And I have to do something about making the characters all more… in character…

Also, I looked back and realized, four chapters = one day! That is one loooong ass day! The day stiiiiill hasn't ended!

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!

~I dedicate this chapter to cookies and my cookie monster coloured sweater, cuz without cookies I would have been too hungry to write this, and without my sweater I would have frozen to death in my own home, in the middle of summer!

-also…. On my Microsoft Word thing, there's this creepy paperclip guy that keeps making weird looks at me! He keeps wiggling his eyebrows and winking! He's also doing that side-glance type of thing that stalkers do! SAVE ME FROM THE PERVERTED PAPERCLIP GUY! :[

2388 words! (Including me typing this…)


	6. Author's Note :3

Haha…. Ok so I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I've been busy with high school stuffs…(aka I'm too lazy xP) but Imma try to put up new chapters soon ^-^

…And I know I'm not supposed to put up author's note chapters but I just did so idgaf! :P


End file.
